Invisible Me
by Catarrhini
Summary: Cassandra Marie Quinn is Rose Weasley's best friend, and she's been pinning after one Albus Severus Potter since the day she met him. To bad she's Hogwarts' biggest nerd and Albus is Mr. Amazing. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey, so this is the first Fanfic I've ever published I already have the first few chapters done but this is the prologue. I know this is really short but it's just to give you all a taste of what I'm writing. Reviews are welcome try not to flame me too badly if you hate it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing J.K.'s characters and settings for my own amusement. XP**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Just look at him standing there the sun shining off his unruly raven hair. His lips turning up in amusement as his cousin says something funny. He turns to me his penetrating green gaze seeming to see into my soul. My knees go weak and my heart hammers as if it's trying to escape from my ribcage. His lips move and all I can think is 'Why doesn't he love me the way I love him?' Next thing I know is he's walking away with that blonde bimbo bitch he calls his girlfriend.

My best friend Rose Weasley turns to me as I watch after him with longing in my eyes. "Cass? Are you ok?"

I give a sad smile back as an answer and she nods in understanding. How could you not see that I Cassandra Marie Quinn, the biggest four-eyed nerd in all of Gryffindor, was undeniably and irrevocably in love with Albus Severus Potter… The hottest, most sought after Slytherin boy in all of Hogwarts. Not to mention he's also the boy who doesn't even know I exist.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the beginning please tell me if you want me to continue. I should be posting the next chapter this weekend...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your really awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It all started back at the beginning of first year on the Hogwarts' Express, when I was just a klutzy 11 year-old with thick glasses and a nappy mass of curls. I was searching for a compartment to ride in when I first met Rose; she asked if I wanted to sit with her and her cousin and I of course said yes. We got to talking and quickly became best friends but it was when I walked into the compartment that this story truly begins.

_*Flashback*_

_Rose had just finished telling me a funny story about her and her dad attempting to bake a cake when we walked into the compartment. It was in that moment that I met his eyes. They were sparkling with laughter, like emeralds in the sun, and I felt like I was swimming in their intensity. _

"_Cassandra this is my cousin Albus Potter, Albus this is Cassandra Quinn. We're gonna be the best of friends!" I flushed brightly and shyly smiled at him._

"_Hi Cassie, it's alright if call you that right? Well I'm gonna call you that anyways. Go ahead and take a seat." I went to sit down… and being the major sputz I am tripped over nothing and fell flat on my face right in the middle of the compartment. I jumped right back up and quickly took a seat blushing furiously as I assured them I was ok and that that sort of thing happens all the time with me._

"_Oh Rosie, I met this boy he's gonna sit with us I hope you don't mind." Just as Albus said this, the door slid open to reveal a little boy with wild blonde hair and hard gray eyes. He smiled at us and introduced himself as Scorpious Malfoy, we said hi and all of us quickly fell into an enthusiastic conversation about Quidditch. Before we knew it we were being ushered onto boats by what I swear was a giant, and quickly found ourselves being lead into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony._

_We waited patiently until the first of our group was called up, "Malfoy, Scorpious!" The hat was placed on his head and he was rapidly sorted into Slytherin. Not much later Albus joined him at the Slytherin table and then it was finally my turn. The hat was placed upon my head and a voice filled my ears._

"_Well, well, well. Quite a smart young witch we have here… Now where to put you, you would do quite well in Ravenclaw and you have the loyalty and kindness of a Hufflepuff… Ah here we go I know where to put you…" and next thing I know "GRYFFINDOR" is ringing throughout the hall._

_I jump off the stool and stumble to take my seat amongst my new house. Soon after I sit down Rose goes up and is quickly sorted into Gryffindor with me. I look across the hall and spot Albus, he smiles at me and my heart flutters in my chest._

_*End Flashback*_

That was the day that I first started loving Albus, and as the years passed my love for him grew and grew until the point where he was all I could think and dream about. Of course I told Rose (you just don't keep those kinds of things from your best friend even if they happen to be the love of your life's cousin) and she's been an avid supporter of a relationship between us (if it ever happens of course) and she was able to get Scorpious on my side as well once they started dating back in 5th year (he said he already knew and thought it would be cool if we got together if only Al could see how much I liked him but ,"Al's as blind as a bloody bat when it comes to girls.")

It's been 6 years since that memory was made and now here I am, still wishing he would look at me the way he looks at all the girls he dates. It is so depressing.

"Ugh! That's it I'm sick and tired of all this!" Rose shouts, attracting a few stares from the students around us.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean watching you practically tear yourself up over Al's bloody arse while he parades all his slutty girlfriends around! It's so annoying." She gets an evil glint in her eye that would make a Slytherin proud (I blame Scorpious for her evilness). "And I just got a bloody brilliant idea."

I feel myself go pale at her words. "Oh no! You remember the last time you made me go through one of your 'bloody brilliant' ideas? I was scarlet with yellow stripes for 3 weeks! Not to mention my hair! People still make fun of me for that today!"

"I promise you this will be nothing like that! Look you want to get with Albus right?"

"Well yeah I would –"

"And I know just the way to make it so he finally notices you. Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No but my mum always told me that it's nice to make people think they have one."

"Alright… What's this… plan of yours?"

Rubbing her hands together Rose gave me a smile that made me quiver in fear and said, "This is gonna be good…"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the first official chapter! I know it's pretty short and I'm really sorry for that. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**And a drum roll please for Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own the Harry Potter series...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I was sitting in my dorm as I watched Rose rummage through her trunk waiting for her to finally enlighten me on her plan.

"Alright so I know why Albus has never really noticed you, it's basically the same reason why you've never really had a boyfriend before. You lack these things Lily calls P.A.S.S.: Poise, Attitude, Self-Confidence, and Style. All we have to do is improve your standing in those four areas and there's no way Albus, or any guy for that matter, can ignore you!" She turns to me with a satisfied smile on her face as though she has just solved world hunger.

"ARE YOU DAFT! Shouldn't Albus love me exactly as I am and not because I'm some dolled up floozy?" I swear sometimes I wonder how she could possibly be at the top of our class.

"Of course he's going to love for _who_ you are, but we have to get him to see you first before he can do that now don't we? And don't take this the wrong way but would it really hurt for you to at least work a little on your appearance? I mean it's not that your not pretty, your hair has definitely gotten a lot better since first year but you just seem to be too busy having your head stuck in the books to really try and attract a bloke."

To say that stung is an understatement. I turned towards the mirror and looked at the girl I saw reflected back at me. She was right my bushy mane had finally calmed into soft curls but it was still very nappy because I never really brushed it. I had contacts and yet I still wore my thick wire-rimmed glasses that just screamed "_BOOKWORM!"_. I was slightly hunched from many nights spent looming over books and essays. I wasn't ugly but I wasn't that pretty either. I sighed and turned to Rose. "Alright, I'll admit I could use some – actually I could use _a lot _of work."

"No you don't! We just need to improve on certain areas… Hey do you mind if I ask Lily and Roxy if they could help? They're a lot better at makeovers than I am."

"Sure I could use all the help I can get," I laughed.

"GREAT! I'll go and get them right now!"

She ran out of the room in search of her younger cousins and left me to my thoughts. I looked back at the mirror and took inventory of my looks.

My hair was an unruly mass of chocolate brown curls, my skin was pale with a sprinkle of freckles across my nose, my glasses made my already big blue eyes even bigger, my lips were full and super pink almost red in a way, and my nose was slight and pixie-like. I never wore make-up and to be quite honest I could recite to you every ingredient in _Felix Felicis_ and the instructions to make it, but I couldn't for the life of me tell you how to properly apply mascara. I really hope this plan works.

The door to our room swung open as three gorgeous redheads entered, and I don't use the word gorgeous lightly. Rose walked in first, her hairy a wavy mass of thick auburn tresses. Her eyes a beautiful azure that sparkled with excitement and her full pink lips turned up in a smirk that would make even Scor's dad proud. Next Roxanne flounced in her long silky hair of fire pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her eyes were a slightly darker blue than Rose's but still held that same gleam of excitement as well as a dash of mischief. Finally Lily glided in; her hair chopped extra short in a pixie-cut and a dark fiery red. Her eyes were a light cinnamon brown that glowed with laughter and excitement.

The three beauties were my closest friends and now here they were, helping me get the guy of my dreams. It was a little awkward considering Lily is Al's sister and both Roxy and Rose are his cousins.

"Oh gosh! I've been waiting for this day forever! You're gonna look soooooooo beautiful when were done! All the boy's in our school, including Al, will be falling to their knees at the sight of you!" This was shouted right into my ear by an overly excited Roxy… a really LOUD overly excited Roxy.

"Geez Rox! We don't want to make her deaf before she has a chance to hear Al propose to her now," Lily said while pushing Roxy out of the way. "This is great! I can't wait for us to finish so that Al can get a good look at you and then he'll finally realize how in love with you he is and then he's gonna date you and then he's gonna propose and then were gonna have a huge wedding and then you're gonna have kids and their names are gonna be Rosalie Lillian Potter, Terrence Harry Potter, Jere-"

"Ok Lily! We get it they're going to have a very happy life together. Now would you both stop freaking the poor girl out she might change her mind about this whole thing if she realizes how insane our family is," Rose my savior dragged Lily to her bed and continued, "Now back to the matter at hand. Our dear friend Cassie here needs us to make her a drop-dead gorgeous diva that's going to steal the heart of our dear family member, Albus Potter. Do you accept this challenge?"

"We accept!"

"Good, now let's get to work!" And then I was whisked away into the heady world of make-up, pretty clothes, and hair products. Sweet Merlin! Somebody help me!

* * *

><p><strong>A wise person once said, "Be kind and considerate with your criticism... It's just as hard to write a bad book as it is to write a good book. "<strong>

**I worked hard on this story so far so if you think it's good then please review, if you think it needs work the please review! It helps me to keep on improving my writing and it makes me smile when I see that people actually liked it (or disliked it) enough to tell me so.**


	4. Chapter 3

**EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! I'VE JUST POSTED UP A NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! P.S. I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING AND THEREFORE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**ENJOY YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Albus' POV

Wow. I mean _WOW_. Never have I ever thought I would be in this position, just look at that girl! She's absolutely _STUNNING_! Her hair was all smooth and shiny, cascading down her back in thick luscious curls. It looked like… like silk that I could run my fingers through all day long! Her skin was as pale as ivory and seemed to be glowing. Her lips, like rose petals all red and soft-looking, were turned up in a shy smile. Her cheeks had a slight flush to them which helped to emphasize the light dusting of freckles across her nose. But the most captivating part about her, the part that caused my stomach to twist and turn with butterflies like I've never felt before, was those eyes. Those two perfect sparkling blue eyes. They were as dark and stormy as the ocean and just like the tides they reminded me of they rocked me to my core.

She was more beautiful than any Veela you could possibly imagine.

As she glided past me and my friend Jason Zabini I caught a whiff of her perfume and it was as perfect as her. Light and sweet yet completely intoxicating and vaguely familiar. "Whoa… Who is that?" Zabini said in awe. I couldn't answer him I was too busy trying to un-fog my mind.

"She looks good doesn't she?"

I turned and saw one of my favorite people in the world, my cousin Rose Weasley. "Who is she?" I asked.

"What you don't recognize her?"

I shook my head. "Should I?"

"Al! How could you not tell that it's Cassandra! She's only been one of your best friends since like first year!"

"Oh… Wait that's Cassie?" I was so shocked but can you really blame me? Cassie had always looked like a cute little geek with frizzy hair and thick glasses so to see her looking, well HOT, was a bit of a shock.

"Damn! She sure cleans up nice for a nerdy bookworm. I think I'm gonna go over there and see if she wants to got to Hogsmeade with me next weekend." The moment those words left Zabini's mouth I wanted to Avada him right where he stood.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER TO HOGSMEADE!"

Both he and Rose looked at me in shock. You see I'm usually a soft-spoken kind of guy and I hardly ever lose my cool, let alone yell at anybody about anything, especially one of my best mates. So for me to blow a fuse on Zabini for contemplating asking Cassie, MY Cassie, to Hogsmeade was a bit out of character for me.

Flushing furiously I said, "I mean… She - She doesn't really… date you know. She's more of a – a… social pariah… yeah that's it! Always got her head stuck in a book you don't want to date someone like her. She's such a bore and you would tire of her easily." I mentally patted my self on the back for my quick thinking.

"Well bore or not she's still hot as bloody hell. Who knows maybe all she needs is one night with me to… loosen her up, if you know what I mean." And the cocky ass bastard waggled his eyebrows and winked at me. WINKED! Oh I swear if he even tries anything I'm going to…

Rose rolled her eyes at Jason, "Zabini if you even try anything with her she knows enough hexes to make it so you won't be able to have children… EVER. Besides she's already told me she likes someone and it's definitely not you."

"HA! See Jason I told you, she… Wait what! She likes someone? Who is he? And how come she's never told me before? I thought we were friends."

"Sorry Albus but I can't tell you I swore to her I wouldn't and she's never told you probably because your always to busy with snogging your girlfriends like that one your dating now what's-her-face, Dana, Diana-"

"Her name's Deanna and that has nothing to with anything she still could have told me. So back to Cassie and this… _GUY_ she likes. If you can't tell me the bloke's name then at least give me a hint, like what house is he in? Is he in our year? How long has she liked him? Something."

"I won't tell you what house he's in because that would make it too easy, and you know I can't make anything easy for you, but he is in our year and she's liked him since first year. But that's all I'm telling you! Now if you boys will excuse me I have some dinner to go eat." And with that said she darted off to the Great Hall.

"Well I guess I better get going too. I still got to finish that potion's essay on Bezoars. Stupid Slughorn, why does he even care about them so much? It's not like we get poisoned everyday drinking wine or something. Ruddy old bat." Then Zabini was gone leaving me alone to mentally argue with myself like the insane person I am.

_Ugh, who could the guy she likes be? Well at least I know he's in our year and she had to have known him since first year… _

_Wow, she's liked somebody for that long and I haven't even noticed? What else have I missed? Also how could I have missed just how beautiful she is? I mean the way her hair looks and her eyes… _

_MERLIN ALBUS! Get a grip! She's your best friend not some random chick that goes to school with you but your __**best friend**__! _

_Oh but those eyes! I swear I'm gonna find out who this guys she likes is and when I do…_

_Let's just say it won't be pretty, because I'm Albus Severus Potter, and I'm… Jealous._

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are! Chapter 3 Finito! As always reviews are welcome and I promise to try and update as soon as possible! Another thing I was thinking of writing a story about how Rose and Scorpious got together. Tell me if you think I should.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola Readers! Ok so here's the next chapter enjoy! I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**Oh and this one is dedicated to my friend DreamingDementor! Thanks for all your support in my writing!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4:<em>

Cassie's POV

I descended down the staircase slowly… not to make an entrance or anything but because I was afraid to topple over and break my neck since Roxy shoved my feet into these black death traps she calls _heels_. I couldn't even walk properly in my trainers what made her think I would even be able to survive one day in these two-inch terrors? And don't even get me started on the clothes I'm wearing, my skirt is too short (thank Merlin I have nice-ish legs) and my shirt is too tight and makes me look… very well-endowed to put it lightly.

Ok now that my rant is over back to the present time. I step off the last step and take a look around surveying everyone's reactions to my new look. That was my first mistake. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE was gawking at me, mouths hanging open and everything, even the teachers were staring! They didn't even try to be discreet about they just openly stared at me.

My face started to heat up and I new my blotchy blush was starting to cover my face in a bright tomato red and make my already prominent freckles pop out even more. I wanted to run away from there so badly but my shoes wouldn't let me, so plucking up some of my Gryffindor courage I straightened out my back and started towards the Great Hall, where Rose promised to meet up with me. Then I saw Albus. That was my second mistake.

If I thought all the looks I was getting from the random Hogwarts students was bad the look he was giving me made me feel like some sort of freak. He looked shocked and his eyes were practically about to pop out of his head. I wanted to cry. I knew this plan wasn't going to work; I probably look like some hideous hag or something. I'll never be as pretty as the other girls and everyone's looks just confirmed that for me, I'll always be the nerdy nobody.

I quickened my pace and plopped myself down at Gryffindor table, trying to shrink into my seat and avoid everyone's questioning gazes. I tried to use my now smooth curls to hide my face but that didn't stop everyone from looking, I could practically feel their gazes drilling into my skull.

I heard a slight cough from right in front of me I looked up hoping to see Rose if only so I could kill her for what she's done to me and was shocked to see Lorcan Scamander staring intently at me.

"Oh… Um… Hi, I'm L-Lorcan Sca-Scamander." He said nervously.

"Hey Lorcan, how did your test in Potions go? Was Professor McGee hard on you guys?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

'_What the bloody hell?_' "Lorcan it's me, Cassandra Quinn, we sit next to each other in Runes."

"Merlin's Saggy Balls! Cass? Wow, I didn't even recognize you, you look so… different. I mean you look amazing! I honestly thought you were a new student from Beauxbotons, because I mean you look so beautiful."

"Um… thanks I guess… Wait you think I look beautiful? Is that why everyone is looking at me, not because I look stupid but because I look pretty?"

"Well yeah… All the guys over at Ravenclaw were trying to figure out which of us you were more likely to go to Hogsmeade with this weekend and I was… um wondering if… you w-would um… want t-to uh… go with, with me?" He blushed furiously and kept running his hands through his hair. I looked at him in shock, and had no clue what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I also didn't want to go with him, I wanted Albus to ask me.

"Oh, you want me to go with you to Hogsmeade like on a-a date? Um… I-I don't know what to say Lorcan… Um-"

"CASS!" I turned my head and saw Rose waving at me. I have never been so happy to see her red hair in all my life.

"Rose! Sorry Lorcan, I have to go um… I'll talk to you later ok? BYE!" I Jumped up and sprinted towards the doors grabbing Rose and dragging her to our class. "Oh thank Merlin you showed up when you did!"

"Yeah I saw that, you looked like you wanted someone to stun you just now. Was Lorcan talking to you about crumpled horn snoracks and their weird mating rituals or something?"

"Worse, he was asking me out on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Wow really? That's funny didn't he used to make fun of you all the time back in first year?"

_*Flashback*_

_It was Transfiguration the one class we had with Ravenclaw for first year. Lorcan Scamander was sitting next to me that day as Professor Brown taught us how to transfigure beetles into buttons._

"_Lorcan, I'm sorry to interrupt you but you're doing it all wrong." I decided to help him. "It's really simple you have the spell right but the way you're waving your wand is all wrong, it's a small twirl of your wrist followed by a gentle flick towards the beetle, like this."_

_I showed him how and turned to him with a smile thinking I had helped him. He was glaring back at me with a hostile look in his eyes and his cheeks were turning a bright puce color like Rose does whenever she sits out in the sun for too long._

"_Who do you think you are huh? Just because your friends with Rose and Albus doesn't mean you have the right to make everyone around you feel inferior!"_

"_I-I was just, just trying to he-help you, I didn't m-m-mean to make you feel stupid or a-"_

"_I don't want to hear it. Just let me do my work."_

_We sat in silence for the rest of class. As Rose and I were walking out of the classroom he walked up behind me and shoved me to the floor, sending all my stuff flying everywhere._

"_Hey! What was that for Lorcan!" Rose was fuming at him._

"_Just leave it Rose…" I whispered from next to her, trying to avoid a fight and knowing just how bad her temper can get._

"_No way! First he gets mad at you for trying to help him in class and now he's trying to push you around? I want to know what gives Lorcan."_

_He walks up to us kicking one of my books out of the way and stepping on my favorite quill. "You want to know why? It's simple she thinks that just because she knows a little more than someone else she can throw it in their face and make them feel bad. Well I don't think that's very nice." He turned to me then. "You're nothing but a big-headed nobody. I bet that the only reason why Rose and Al even hang out with you is because they feel sorry for your sad nerdy self. I mean look at you. Without them you'd be nothing more then some sad sap with no friends but your books. All you are is some sad pitiful wimpy Los- AHHH!"_

_I looked up just in time to see a fist shoot out and hit him right in the nose. Blood started gushing out of his nose as Lorcan sat crumpled on the floor whimpering and clutching his face, bruises already starting to form. I turned and saw Albus walk towards him and grab him by his collar. Lifting him from the ground and slamming him against the wall with surprising strength from a first year._

"_Listen up Lorcan. If you ever, and I mean __**ever,**__ say anything to Cassie again I promise you I will make you wish you were dead are we clear?" Lorcan paled and nodded his head in understanding. "Now apologize to her!"_

"_S-s-sorry C-C-Cassie, I-I promise I'll n-never do it a-a-again."_

"_It's ok Lorcan, apology accepted."_

"_Now get out of here before I hex you." And with that Lorcan scurried off probably to the Hospital Wing to get his nose fixed. "Well, what are the rest of you standing around for? Leave!" The halls quickly cleared after that leaving just me, Rose, Scorpious and Albus. _

"_Are you ok Cass?" Scorpious asked me._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Al for that but you know he's probably going to tell the headmistress on you." I looked up at him just as he pulled me under his arm for a hug._

"_Yeah well I don't care, he had it coming. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." He flashed me his famous grin and I blushed._

"_Well thanks anyways…"_

"_You know I'd do anything for you Cassie." He stared deep into my eyes as if trying to tell me something more._

"_Well, I'm hungry. I wonder if they're going to have pie today." Stupid Scorpious, always thinking about food._

"_Yeah! I'm starved after all that action that just happened, you know me and my Weasley appetite." Rose and Scorpious started walking off while bickering about which was better pie or treckle tart. Albus threw his arm around my shoulders causing me to blush and we walked behind them laughing when Rose smacked Scorp for saying that treckle tart tasted like boogies._

_Gosh I love Albus._

_*End Flashback*_

"Yeah, remember he's been scared of Al ever since that day he broke his nose? I wonder why he's suddenly changed his mind about me…"

Rose snorted at me. "Well isn't it obvious? He thinks your bloody HOT now! I have to say we did a good job…" She looked me up and down smiling all the while.

"Stop it Rose! You're freaking me out… Besides it's not like I want to impress Lorcan remember? This was all for Albus so I should say no to Lorcan and wait for Albus to ask me to Hogsmeade."

"Oh, forget that plan; Albus isn't going to ask you out yet. In his eyes you're still his best friend, just a lot prettier, and he's not going to ruin your friendship by asking you out."

"Then what should I do?"

"Easy, tell Lorcan you would love to go out with him. First off it will show everyone in the school just how gorgeous your new look is, secondly it will give you some much needed practice in the dating department and finally it will make Albus besides himself with jealousy." She smirked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Have I ever told you that you've been spending way too much time with your boyfriend?"

"Yes you have but what do you say?"

"Ok I'll tell him tomorrow in herbology. This plan better work is all I'm saying though. I feel kind of bad using him to get to Albus…"

"Who cares after all the times he's been mean to you this is just karma coming back to get him."

I rolled my eyes at Rose and we went and sat at our desk, my thoughts plagued by images of Albus. I can't believe I have to spend time with Lorcan now. Merlin I hope this all works out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everybody! Ok so I'm sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as you would probably like and such but it's just that right now my whole life has been pretty hectic what with school and testing coming up. Also trying to keep up in my classes so I can graduate this year. Ironically it's English I'm most worried about HaHa. I'm also working on a few other stories and that's also keeping me from writing for this one.<strong>

**Anyways, I also try and make sure that before I update another chapter I have the next one either finished or almost done so that they don't sound rushed like they tend to when I'm under pressure. So please be patient with me for the time being and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. THANKS! **

**OH and one more thing. If you all could please be so kind to drop me a review, your words of encouragement really brighten my day.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Here's the next chapter sorry it's so late in coming. Enjoy!**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling... Wish I was though... Just saying...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5:<em>

Cassandra's POV

The remainder of my week passed by in a blur filled with strange looks, boys hitting on me rather than asking for homework help, girls glaring at me, and Albus ignoring me like I was the plague. That last one really hurt me the most. I would walk up to him trying to get him to talk to me but as soon as he saw me he'd get this look on his face and sprint off in the opposite direction.

*_sigh_*

Before I knew it, it was Saturday the day of our Hogsmeade trip and my _date_ with Lorcan. _GREAT._ I was sitting up in the dorm room while Rose was practically falling into my trunk, throwing clothes all over the room trying to find the "perfect" outfit for my date.

She wanted to make Lorcan "drown in his own drool" once he gets a good look at my "drop dead outfit" and as an added bonus make Albus "squirm like a jellyfish" and wish that he was in Lorcan's place. Do not ask me what goes on in the insane mind that is my best friend Rose Weasley.

She finally picked something out, a baby blue dress that she bought me for my birthday over summer, and did my make-up before shoving me out of the tower.

I couldn't help the trickle of fear seeping down my spine and all the 'what-ifs'. _What if he changes his mind? What if this is some sort of cruel joke he's playing on me? What if he tries to pressure me into something I don't want? What-if… what-if…_

And then I was standing right in front of him in the Great Hall.

"Whoa! Cassandra you look spectacular."

I flushed brightly, "Thanks Lorcan. So are we going?"

"Oh right! I think you're going to really like this, all the girls I go out with do. I got us a reservation at Madame Puddifoot's, you know that place that girls like to go on dates? Well yeah my mom went to school with the owner, Ms. Patil, and so I was able to get a reservation because I have connections." He smiled, puffing out his chest in an _'I'm-so-superior'_ way. All I wanted to do was barf. I hated Madame Puddifoot's with a burning passion, only a stupid ditz would want to go there for a date, and the fact that Lorcan was acting like a pompous git, saying he has "connections" just grated on my nerves.

"Wow Lorcan, that's exactly the kind of place I want to spend my Saturday afternoon. A small stuffy room that's overly perfumed, super pink and frilly with chandeliers that spout out Celina Warbeck hits and heart shaped confetti," I shot back at him sarcastically.

"I knew you would love this idea! Every girl does! I remember when I took Tamara Macmillan last year for Valentine's Day, she loved those little cupids that were flying everywhere." Wow… for a Ravenclaw this boy is dense. He wouldn't know sarcasm if it bit him in the butt.

I just rolled my eyes as he kept on blabbing about the many girls he took on dates and all the reasons he dumped them afterwards. This boy is such a tool.

Finally he stopped talking and before I could thank Merlin for this miracle I realized it was because he was opening the door to the tea shop. My first thought upon stepping inside was that it looked like a frilly pink monster had vomited all over the place. It was worse than I could ever imagine. The walls were a powder puff pink with photos of little cupids and hearts covering them. The crystal chandeliers were draped with pink and white silk scarves and were singing Celina Warbeck's latest hit "Key to My Heart". We were led to a table covered in a hideous fuchsia silk table cloth with doilies and a pink and white tea set. In the center was a huge crystal vase filled with sickeningly sweet-smelling roses. My eyes were burning from the sight and smell of it all.

Lorcan went on ahead and plopped himself down not even bothering to be a gentleman and pull my chair out for me. I sat down and he delved into a stupid story about how dumb it was that Professor Longbottom gave him an Acceptable on his paper on Whomping Willows. I stared out the window and got lost in my imagination…

_His hands creeped around my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. I looked up to his face, opening my mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by his lips crashing against mine. He kissed me passionately, his tongue tracing my lips begging me for entry. I parted my lips slightly and his tongue slipped into my mouth running along my teeth before tangling itself with mine. _

_Our kiss became more and more heated as our tongues fought for domination, his hands roaming all over my body, tracing small patterns across my back. My head was getting lighter with the need to breath and I pulled away drawing in a shuddering breath._

_I looked deep into his shining green eyes and said, "Albus… I love you" I watched his lips form into a dazzling smile. He opened his mouth his voice softly forming the words I've waited ages to hear, "Cassie… I lo-" _

_**CRASH!**_

I was startled from my daydream by the smashing of a plate… on Lorcan's head. He dropped to the ground like a rock. I turned in shock to see Albus flushed and angry in the face, his date standing right behind him fear evident in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL CASSIE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" He grabbed me by the arm pulling me up out of my seat and dragging me towards the exit, leaving Lorcan unconscious on the ground and his date huffing in anger. As soon as we were outside he made me face him and continued on his rant. "I swear! Do you have any common sense! Did you realize that you were on a DATE with Lorcan Scamander the idiot who has been making fun of you since First Year? For someone who's so smart you sure are dumb."

The moment those words left his mouth he paled realizing the grave mistake he made. You see I can take a lot of things but if you make up so blatant a lie about me being dumb, I can be quite a force of nature, especially if I'm already peeved as it is and in that moment I just snapped.

"Who do you think you are to question my intelligence Mr. I-Got-A-Troll-On-My-Last-Potions-Project? I have much more common sense then you ever will and no shit I knew I was on a date with Lorcan! And it was going quite well until you ruined it by smashing a PLATE across his HEAD! And who on this BLOODY earth are you to have ANY place at all in who I choose to DATE! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, AND AFTER THE WAY YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME THIS LAST WEEK I'M STARTING TO DOUBT YOU'RE MY FRIEND EITHER!"

"Oh so I can't worry about my friends and the company they decide to keep!"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! AND WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS! LAST I CHECKED YOU WERE AVOIDING ME!"

"WELL YOU STILL CAN'T DATE SCAMANDER HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOU!"

"HE'S THE FIRST BOY TO EVER NOTICE THAT I'M A GIRL AND ASK ME OUT ON A DATE! EVEN IF IT WAS TO THE WORST SHOP IN ALL OF HOGSMEADE, AT LEAST HE NOTICED UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" We stood there facing each other panting after our shouting match. I stared at his flushed cheeks his chest rising with each breath. His tongue shot out to lick his slightly chapped lips, and then I just lost it.

I grabbed him by the front of his sweater and pulled him down, crashing my lips against his. Oh. My. Goodness. The feel of his lips against mine was better than I could ever dream it could be. I could feel the fireworks going off behind my closed eye lids. My heart was racing so fast it was about to jump out of my chest, and my stomach was twisting up in knots while doing some sort of dance routine similar to the Mamba.

And then my sanity decided to finally make its appearance.

_**What the hell are you doing!**_

My eyes shot open as I realized what I was doing. I quickly pulled away from him and searched his face for any sign that he felt the same thing I did. I didn't see anything.

"I-I didn't… I-I'm so-sorry… Oh Merlin…" I stuttered out, my heart breaking with each sound, before turning away and sprinting off back towards the castle.

_How could you be so dumb? Of course he doesn't like you! He's only ever seen you as the goofy looking girl who desperately needed some friends... You never even had a chance..._

I felt something wet sliding down my cheek, just as comprehension dawned on me. Albus doesn't love me back. I did all of this for nothing. I stopped running and collapsed to the ground allowing my emotions to overcome me.

And then I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Magic Love here! <strong>

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time I've just been super busy with school, finals, graduation and whole lot of other stuff. So thank you guys for being so patient with me and now that I'm on summer break I will hopefully be udating sooner and faster :D. **

**So there we have it the 5th chapter! Want to know what's going to happen next? Well so do I! Just be patient with me my lovely and spunktaculous readers and the next chapter should be up and running in no time! Have a wubulous day! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

__**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back! Sorry about that long hiatus but I've been swamped with school, moving out, and college since my last upload and not to mention I had a huge writer's BARRICADE! Not a block but a BARRICADE! Anyways super sorry for the long wait but your patience has paid off for here we have it... THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it and I'll try and stay on top of this story... **

**As always I am not J.K. Rowling (although I do want to be a spectacular writer like her one day) and therefore do not own Harry Potter (sadly :[...) SO if you recognize anything from her book then you know... It ain't mine... **

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_I grabbed him by the front of his sweater and pulled him down, crashing my lips against his. The feel of his lips against mine was better than I could ever dream of. I felt fireworks going off behind my closed eye lids, my heart was racing, and my stomach was twisting up in knots._

_I pulled away from him and searched his face for any sign that he felt the same thing I did. I didn't see anything. "I-I didn't… I-I'm so-sorry… Oh Merlin…" I stuttered out before turning away from him and sprinting off back towards the castle. I felt something wet sliding down my face, just as comprehension dawned on me. Albus doesn't love me back. I did all of this for nothing. I stopped running and collapsed to the ground, letting my tears overcome me. __**How could I be so stupid…?**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Albus' POV

I watched her run off as I stood there absolutely dumbstruck. My hand subconsciously came up to touch my lips. _She kissed me_. My stomach turned pleasantly at that thought and a huge grin broke out across my face. Cue annoying inner battle…

_Whoa wait a minute what are you doing!? Remember this is CASSIE! Your best friend for 6 years, the goofy klutz that always has her nose in a book! You can NOT start having feelings for her!_

**_Why not? I mean have you SEEN her!? She looks bloody amazing! And besides she's the one who kissed ME!_**

_That was probably just to get you to stop being an idiot, besides are you really going to throw away a 6 year friendship just cause she all of a suddenly looks PRETTY? No didn't think so._

**_Oh Bugger off! And I'll have you know we are the same person therefore if I'm an idiot you are too! Now shut up I need to go find Cassie and tell her I love her!_**

I stopped short after that thought. Love? Did I really love Cassie? I mean yeah we've always been close friends and I have always felt a certain need to protect her but… I always chalked it up to the big brother act… Could it be that I actually love her?

Images of the last six years flashed through my mind… Cassie sitting in the library reading a thick tome… Cassie laughing freely at one of my crazy stories… Her flushed cheeks as she cheered during my Quidditch games… Her small hand guiding mine as she showed me a new spell… The shy smile constantly on her face… I do love her and I think I always have.

Shaking myself out of my reverie I started off towards the castle… Only to be harshly yanked back and spun around coming face to face with a livid Rose Weasley. **_SMACK! _**

"YOU BLOODY GIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I SWEAR ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER IF I CATCH YOU NEAR CASSIE AGAIN I'LL HEX YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO A PACK OF RAVENOUS HIPPOGRIFFS!" With that said she stomped on my foot before turning around and dragging Scorpius to I presume find Cassie.

_I guess this means I won't be able to tell her I love her quite yet…_

**_You think?_**

_Oh shut up you!_

* * *

><p><span>Cassandra's POV<span>

After crying my eyes dry I gently picked myself up off the cold ground and continued to stumble back towards the castle. I tried my hardest to expunge the look on Al's face from my memory but as you know when you try to forget something it seems to be all you can remember.

_How could you be so stupid Cassandra!? He's Albus Severus Potter and you're… you! It doesn't matter how much make-up you put on or how perfect your hair looks, you'll never be good enough for someone like him. He's like a cupcake, exciting and fun, while you're like a muffin, plain and boring. He's completely out of your league… so why even fool yourself into thinking you even stood a chance…_

My eyes welled with fresh tears as I walked into the entrance hall and headed towards the tower, my tears leaving fresh trails down my cheeks. A sob escaped past my lips as I walked down the hall roughly rubbing at the tears, not caring if I smudged the mascara Rose had so carefully applied. Next thing I know a hand is shooting out of a hidden alcove causing me to yelp and tumble into hard muscular chest.

"Whoa there Quinn! I never took you as the type of girl to throw herself at guys, but I understand… I am completely irresistible HAHA!"

I looked up into the smiling face of Jason Zabini, one of Albus and Scor's closest friends. His smiled disappeared as he took in my bloodshot teary eyes and sniffling heartbroken face. "Hey don't cry, I didn't mean it, you know it was just a joke." He wrapped his arms around me and for the second time that day I broke down into heart wrenching sobs, clutching helplessly at his shirt. He rocked me back and forth and kept mumbling comforting words in my ear. After a few minutes my sobs lessened into sniffles, and he pulled back and looked down at me.

"Alright you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what happened? I know you didn't just have the sudden urge to throw yourself at me and ball your eyes out so tell me… Who's butt do I have to go kick?"

I let out a soft chuckle, "How do you know I just didn't want to ruin your shirt today? You know I haven't had a meltdown in a while and you just so happened to be the next person on my list of shirts to ruin…"

He let out a loud laugh before quickly sobering up and staring at me kindly, "Nice Quinn… But seriously what's up? A girl as pretty and smart as you would need a really good reason to cry like that so come on tell me… I'm a piece of corn! All ears!"

"Alright then if you really must know it's… it's Albus"

"What did that idiot do this time?"

"It's not what he did… It's what **_I_** did!"

"What did you do?"

I felt the waterworks start swelling up again as I looked down at my hands and softly whispered, "… I fell in love in with him…"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is everyone! I hope you like it! I'm working on the next chapter right now as well as this other collaboration story with my friends so be sure to drop me a review on what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as my busy schedule allows! LOVE MY REVIEWERS!<strong>

_**THANK YOU! **_


End file.
